


i am practicing my jump kicks; my kisses are already pretty good

by daisyrachel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyrachel/pseuds/daisyrachel
Summary: a collection of avalance prompts i have recieved on tumblr





	1. "no more dogs. how hard is it to understand?"

**Author's Note:**

> title from "I AM GOING TO JUMP KICK YOUR FACE AND THEN KICK IT" by Sam Pink

“Ava,” Sara said, “I can’t believe you’re making me have this conversation again.” 

 

Ava pouted, hoping to win over Sara. “But it’s so cute, S!” The little traitor next to her barked and snuggled closer into Sara’s leg.

 

Sara sighed. She had known that Ava was having some difficulty with her transition from the Time Bureau to the Legends, but what Ava was choosing to do with her freedom was, to say the least, a bit jarring.

 

“No more dogs,” said Sara. “How hard is it to understand?”

 

Ava frowned. “Amaya likes them!” she protested.

 

Sara snorted. “Amaya would like it if you brought ten rattlesnakes onto this ship,” she said, “or a hundred killer wasps.”

 

“But these aren’t wasps!” Ava said. “They’re dogs, and cute ones too. Please?”

 

“Absolutely not,” said Sara. “I’m the captain of this ship and I won’t allow it.”

 

“Why the hell not?” said Ava, putting on her Agent Sharpe voice.

 

Sara paused a moment and snapped her fingers. “Ray!” she said. “Ray is allergic!”

 

Ava sighed. “And he’ll make this dog hypoallergenic too, just like he has with the last four. Whats the real issue here?”

 

Sara grimaced. “I just don’t like dogs.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“I really don’t!”

 

“Sure.”

 

“You’re spending more time with the dogs than you are with me!” Ava blinked, unsure of what to do with the moment. Sara sighed, exasperated. “Look, it’s not that you’re spending more time with them it’s that-”

 

Ava smiled. “Shut up.” she said, before leaning in to kiss Sara. When she finally pulled away, she began again. “Hmm. You’re really cute, did you know that?”

 

Sara rolled her eyes. “Shut up,” she said, “not in front of Sprinkles.”

 

Ava titled her head. “Who’s Sprinkles?” Sara looked pointedly at the puppy, and Ava’s face lit up. “Does that mean we can keep her?”

 

Sara rolled her eyes and nodded. “I suppose so.”


	2. "why did you say 'daddy' in your sleep?"/"it's two am, why are you next to me?"

Ava woke with a start, feeling rattled. She quickly realized that she wasn’t just feeling rattled, but she was actually  _being_  rattled. “Earthquake,” she breathed, shooting up straight in bed. She grabbed her shoes from the side of the bed and jammed them onto her feet before she had realized the shaking had… stopped.

 

With a sinking suspicious, she turned to see Sara looking shocked, still sitting on the bed. “Hello?” Ava asked, hoping to break Sara out of her frozen state.

 

Sara blinked. “Why did you say ‘daddy’ in your sleep?”

 

Ava blushed three shades of red before stuttering out, “Wh-wh-what?”

 

“‘Daddy’,” Sara said, beginning to smile, “you know, the word. You said it? While you were sleeping? Well maybe it wasn’t said, more moaned, probably-”

 

“It’s two am, why are you next to me?”

 

Now it was Sara’s turn to blush. “Um, well, you see… I’m gonna go, I think? Yeah, I’m definitely-” 

 

Sara got up to leave, but Ava held out an arm. “Wait.” Sara turned around with a hopeful look on her face. “Look,” Ava said, “I don’t really know why you’re in here, but if you need to stay…” Sara smiled and nodded her head, skipping towards the bed before jumping into it. 

 

Ava turned on her side to let Sara lie behind her. She smiled softly to herself; there was no reason Sara had to know who she was dreaming about anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos to show me you care! holla at me on tumblr : pamolaisley.tumblr.com


End file.
